


The Alien at Number 42

by sameuspegasus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, POV Outsider, outside angel character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "One of the fallen angels is trying to adjust to life on earth, only the kid next door thinks s/he is an alien and keeps on spying on them" at the<a href="http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/"></a><b>spn_bigpretzel</b> outsider POV comment fic meme 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alien at Number 42

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Mrs Harrison is also an alien. Investigate.

Title: The Alien at Number 42  
Genre/Rating: Gen. G.  
Word count: ~1640  
Summary: For the prompt "One of the fallen angels is trying to adjust to life on earth, only the kid next door thinks s/he is an alien and keeps on spying on them" at the[](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spn_bigpretzel**](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) outsider POV comment fic meme 2013.

  
TOP SECRET, Tommy carefully printed across the front of his new notebook in thick black capital letters. He underlined it twice, and added in smaller writing beneath it: for my eyes only. He folded the front cover back in preparation and settled himself at the window of his treehouse, making sure his pencil was sharp and his binoculars were easily accessible. Well, his Mom and Dad's binoculars, but if he put them back just right, they would never know he'd taken them. He took a bite of one of his supply of cookies and waited for the alien.

Day: 1  
4PM: The alien arrives home. Is locked out of house. Climbs in open window.  
4.07PM: Alien returns to front door and looks at lock, practising using the key.  
4.10PM: Alien goes back inside.

General notes: Alien is dressed in a pair of blue striped pajamas. Is very hairy. Probably they don't shave on his planet.

Tommy ate a second cookie and waited for the alien to leave his house again. There was a lot more waiting around to being a spy than he had expected. The TV made it look like there were more explosions than there actually were. Maybe those would start once the alien revealed his mission to the world. When he did that, Tommy could show the police his notes and would be a hero, and it would be totally worth sitting in his treehouse for ages waiting for the alien to do something eviller than wear his pajamas in the middle of the day and not know how to use a door.

4.22PM: Alien walks out front door and around side of house, sniffing the air. Stares directly at Top Secret Spy Lair, almost like he knows I am here.  
4.24PM: Alien is standing in his backyard, staring at the sky, talking to himself. Probably trying to contact the mothership.  
4.30PM: Alien still trying to contact its leader. Sounds worried. Mission is probably not going to plan. Agent Best Spy Ever is unable to hear words from Top Secret Spy Lair.  
4.30PM: Alien stops talking and returns to house by front door, using key.

"Tommy?" Tommy's Mom was calling him. He groaned and didn't reply.  
"Tommy?" She called again, louder. He stuck his head down the trapdoor of his treehouse and put his finger to his lips, shushing her. The alien was staring out the kitchen window of his house, looking right at the treehouse. If Mom wasn't careful, Tommy's position would be rumbled.  
"Tommy, are you spying on the neighbour again? We told you to leave the poor man alone. Now come inside, it's homework time. “

Tommy sighed and closed his notebook, tucking it away in his secret hiding spot in the special box in his tree hut, where he kept his pens and his stash of candy. He climbed down the ladder slowly, making sure Mom knew he was doing it against his will. He'd show her when the neighbour revealed himself to be an alien and Tommy had all his notes to show the FBI.

 

Day: 2  
3.46PM: Alien walks up to door carrying very full bag of groceries. Still wearing striped pajamas. Attempts to unlock door. Unsuccessful. Bag of food spills over front walk, showing food eaten on his planet. Alien diet includes: Oranges. M&Ms. Twix bars. Mars bars. Skittles. Milk duds. Snickers bars. Cookies. Flour. Milk. Onions.  
3.53PM: Alien sitting on front step eating orange with skin on.  
3.57PM: Alien unlocks door and moves food inside.  
4:14PM: Very loud static coming from inside house in short bursts. Rap music comes on and is quickly turned off. Country music comes on and stays on for 20 seconds. Static gets very loud then quiet. The boring radio thing my Dad listens to with the angry guy on it comes on very loudly and gets turned off straight away. More static. A good song comes on but he doesn't leave it on. One of those boring songs Grandma listens to comes on, but then the static comes back and stays on. I think he's trying to find the right radio wave to talk to his ship on, since they couldn't hear him talking at the sky yesterday.  
4.35PM: Mrs Harrison's stupid little dogs start barking across the road. She comes across and knocks on the alien's door. I am not worried for her safety. She's too annoying for an alien to want to kidnap and research her.  
4.36PM: Alien answers door, holding onion. Mrs Harrison says something to him. He replies.  
4.37PM: Mrs Harrison goes into alien's house! Maybe I should have warned her. If she is not out at 4:43, Agent Best Spy Ever will contact FBI and turn over notes.  
4.39PM: Loud static from inside house stops. Message from ship over!  
4.41PM: Mrs Harrison leaves house, shaking head. Dog stops barking.

"Tommy! Homework time!" Tommy shoved his notebook and pencil into his secret box and quickly ate a fun sized Mars Bar leftover from Halloween before Mom called again. He was glad the alien hadn't hurt Mrs Harrison, even if she was mean and always yelled at him when he went to collect his ball from her yard.

Day: 3 (Saturday)  
9AM: Alien still wearing striped pajamas. Orange stain on sleeve. Beard very messy. Standing in backyard talking at sky again. Radio contact yesterday must have failed.  
Tommy was starting to feel a bit bad for the alien. He looked sad when he was trying to contact his ship. It would be nice to be an alien and be able to eat M&Ms for breakfast instead of oatmeal like Mom and Dad made him eat. Oatmeal was so gross.  The alien opened a snickers bar and ate that with his eyes shut, concentrating very hard on something. Tommy had made the mistake of protesting having to eat oatmeal that morning by telling Mom that the guy next door ate candy for breakfast. Mom was taking around a casserole for him that afternoon. Poor guy. Mom thought she made nice casserole but it was full of gross things like mushrooms.  
9.35AM: Alien returns indoors.  
11AM: Agent Best Spy Ever returns to Top Secret Spy lair after being stopped during bathroom break and made to help make casserole for alien. Looks gross. Has mushrooms in it. Funny grey colour. Hope alien doesn't see it as attempt at poison. Agent Best Spy Ever being sent on up close mission when casserole out of oven. Will pretend to just deliver food, but really be seeing alien up close.  
11.10AM: Alien returns to backyard. Pajamas covered in white powder and it some places white goo. White goo in Alien's hair and beard.  
11.15AM: Alien eating orange flowers from garden that Mom warned me not to eat when I was little. Not dying. Aliens immune to poisonous plants.  
11.16AM: Alien spitting out orange flowers.  
11.25AM: Alien goes back into house.  
11.30AM: TV playing shopping channel very loudly from inside alien's house.  
12PM: Agent Best Spy Ever called in for lunch.  
1.30PM: Agent Best Spy Ever has completed secret mission "Deliver weird grey food". This is how it went:

Alien: "Hello."  
Me: "My Mom made a casserole for you."  
Alien: "What is it?" (looking at dish)  
Me: "It's food. No, inside the dish."  
Alien: "Oh."  
Me: "Just bring the container around when you finish the food. Otherwise Mom will come over and talk to you about boring stuff for ages."  
Alien: "OK"

Then the alien just started eating it, right there on the porch! He put his hand in the dish and grabbed a handful and started eating it. I went away then, because I didn't think it was a good idea to go into the alien's house, even if Mrs Harrison went in the other day and was fine, and I was just going to show him how to use a fork. I told Mom aliens must eat differently, and she said she's going to call someone if he's still wearing his pajamas tomorrow. I don't know who she meant, but maybe she's starting to believe me about him being an alien.

Note: Maybe Mrs Harrison is also an alien. Investigate.

1.45PM: Alien back outside in garden, eating casserole straight from dish, with fingers.  
1.56PM: Alien staring at Top Secret Spy Lair again. Waved at Agent Best Spy Ever. Agent Best Spy Ever ducked out of sight.  
2.25PM: Agent Best Spy ever returns to position. Alien back in house.  
2.33PM: Big black car stops outside alien's house. Mrs Harrison's dog barks at it. Very loud.  
2.35PM: Government agents get out of black car. Three men in suits. One of them wearing a trenchcoat. Biggest guy reading a piece of paper. Points at door of alien's house.  
2.36PM: Second biggest guy knocks on door. All v. serious. Prob. have guns. Might give notes to them as they leave.  
2.38PM: Alien answers door. Seems to know the FBI man in the trenchcoat. Not friends. Lets them in.  
2.45PM: 3 government agents leave with alien. Put alien in backseat of big black car. Trenchcoat in back with him. Huge guy in passenger seat. Saw gun. Other guy driving.  
2.46PM: Drives off.

 

Day 6:

4.19PM: The alien is back! Dropped off by red-haired woman in Pokémon t-shirt. Both go inside. Alien wearing blue and white checked shirt and jeans. Has shaved. Carrying large bag.  
4.23PM: Radio turned on and off. TV turned on, channels changed, turned off. Alien and red-haired woman do something in kitchen. Go upstairs. Movement at upstairs windows. Phone rings inside house. Plays "Walking on Sunshine".  
4.45PM: Red haired woman leaves.

 

Day 7:

3.42PM: Mom says alien dropped of casserole dish today. His name is Walter.  



End file.
